danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Beach 2
New species Eels don't fly, thats a new species. I guess we will have to vote againSR123 10:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't think there's the need to vote because their appearence are exactly the same as Eels in the other areas. It might also be a bug. Ivan247 10:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) maybe it could be a waterbugSR123 10:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is not a bug. This is in fact a new species. Sure they look like eel, but they are specifically programmed for this level.Disabled2 10:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Just confirmed that it's a new species. However, how are we supposed to identify this and eel through appearence only? Ivan247 11:36, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok i will call it F-eel(Flying eel) and thats finalSR123 11:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: It is not a glitch they are flying eels. Proof ------- A vote should still be made in order to collect opinions from different users. So here it is. Ivan247 11:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't know why the White Vampire Eel flys. Strange eh? It isn't a bug, but of course Ha55ii is trying to make the game more interesting? ._. Garfield2436(dosen't have a wikia account) He appear on sky.It not a bug, and is have more speed than eel.The poisoner 23:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks like ALL vampire eels flies. Like Poisonshot said, it appears on sky. Or else it would appear in water. I also noticed (like Poisonshot again), that the flyings eels is faster than normal eels. Samuel17 01:12, March 6, 2011 (UTC) sky-snake fo' sho' -Ninja707 I just noticed something in the Flying Eels- They ALWAYS go after characters, completely following them no matter what. This is easily noticable in the boss, because while I was dragging my sniper away from them, they kept following him. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 18:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Vote The current suggestions are F-Eel (Flying Eel), Flyer, Serpent, and Wyvern. To vote, please add a signed comment with a proper reason. Deadline of the vote: 1 pm (UTC +8), 23/1. Ivan247 11:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The Vote is finished now, and the no. of votes ar as follows: F-Eel: 6, Wyvern: 4, and Eel: 9 (Combak, thanks for telling me that). So Eel wins. Ivan247 03:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) *Hold it a second Ivan, the rules specifically said that, to vote, someone must add a signed comment with a proper reason. Therefore, the votes are F-Eel: 6, Wyvern: 4, and Eel: 9. It doesn't change the outcome, but it does change the margin of victory. 04:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You're correct. Ivan247 05:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) That incorrect.Eel have 8 votes.The poisoner 23:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :That doesn't change anything. Eel still wins, and the species will remain as Eel until another vote is started. [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 01:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) The vote BELOW is CLOSED. Do NOT add more votes into this vote. F-Eel * F-Eel:I'm voting for this because it's having the exact look of the Eels. And it flies, so Flying Eel. Ivan247 11:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) * F-Eel:The same as the last vote. SR123 12:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) * F-Eel:It a new species!!!!!!!!!!!'''It look Eel and it flying.I like this name.Is a too cool name.A wywern have wing.And -1 Eel.The poisoner 21:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) * '''F-Eel: same reason as Ivan247. Samuel17 00:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) * F-Eel: same reason as the last one. 03:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) * F-Eel: because it fly. Tasin 03:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Wyvern *'Wyvern': A wyvern is a type of dragon for anybody who doesn't know. I'm adding this name because all the other names sound really silly. Besides, if we go with F-Eel then either all the enemies of this species will have an extra word in their name, or else it will sound like we're dropping the F-bomb on these guys.-- ''page/ '' 14:25, January 21, 2011 (UTC) **P.S. ZoshiX, that is why I suggested the name Wyvern, as a wyvern is a dragon that just has its hand for wings, like a bat.-- ''page/ '' 16:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Wyvern': I also vote for Wyvern, because F-Eel sounds weird (is it just me or does F-Eel sound somewhat like a swear word?) --Majorlee 16:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Wyvern': I also agree. Wyvern is a much better name then F-Eel (God I feel retarded just typing it). F-Eel...is just a completely unimaginative name. I know I've come up with some stupid names in the past (Concentrated Fire for Bolt, Heat Wave for Heat) but F-Eel?! That's just plain silly. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy *'Wyvern': 1. Anything beats F-Eel 2. Now that I get what a wyvern is, and the dragon name is taken, it fits the species best. ZoshiX 18:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) **Umm, ZoshiX... you forgot to remove your vote for Eel...-- ''page/ '' 01:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Eel *'Eel: '''why a new specie, is same to eel! *'Eel': I don't see why we can't have an Eel (Water) and an Eel (Jumper). Also, F-eel sounds ridiculous as it isn't even a word, and if Wyvern were taken, then I would need to rename my fandom enemy. =( Ludicrine 20:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Eel': Same as above, and WTF HAPPENED TO MY VOTE? 20:45, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Eel': Wyvern have wings *'Eel': wyvern have wings Bla bla blo 22:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *'Eel': f-eel do not sound good BROUTENTRO 01:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *'Eel': wyverns should have wings *I vote for Eel. '''This is not a new species!!' The Eel species was programmed to always be in deeper water to not be confined to the ground, like real flying enemies are. However the water is so shallow that they just spawn in upper levels. I am absolutely positive this wasn't intended in the first place. --Yonder 02:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Also, even this was intentional, it is still an Eel. It might've been programmed to be able to fly anyway. We all know that eels do tend to go over water in other stages, but not as extreme as here, of course. The looks and behavior are still exactly the same so we cannot simply assume speciation has occurred. --Yonder 05:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :: :i disagree, the code clearly states that this is a new species - just with the same appearance. So it IS intentional. however, the smiley and box heads are also clearly distinguished in the code but they are not here on the wiki... so we COULD go with just "eel" but technically its a new species.--Majorlee 09:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *'Eel': It looks like it, no majority change was intended here... HankGuideDude 07:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *'Eel': Cuz I like it. It has the same appearance, so we'd better not confuse our readers. »Majorlee, what did you say about the code, and how different are they? »NNW ¤ Talk Page« At the moment I don't know which one to choose. I'll say that you guys should decide between Flying Eel and Eel. I'll just stick with Eel for now. -- Garfield2436(dosen't have a wikia account) * Eel. It looks the same as eel. Zombies look slightly different from stickmen. Also, we sometimes say that enemies with different heads have the same head. Ganondox 15:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Flyer Serpent The vote ABOVE is CLOSED. Do NOT add more votes into this vote. Blue shades Not that I want to argue with anyone, but did you notice that the "Blue" fairy bat and dragon have different shades of blue? It really confused me when I started the page- which is why I had no idea and settled for turquoise :). Anyway, if Ivan247 says its blue, then its blue to me... »NNW ¤ Talk Page« OI, I did not ask for a vote! If Ivan247 says its blue then its blue! Stop making a fuss over every small thing and turning it into a debate! »NNW ¤ Talk Page« When this vote will end? 20:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, turqoise are good name for this color. OK, the votes will be closed at 10:50 (UTC +8), 26 Jan. Ivan247 02:48, January 25, 2011 (UTC) The Vote is finished now, and the no. of votes are as follows: Blue: 7, Turquoise: 4. Blue Wins. Ivan247 09:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) The vote BELOW is CLOSED. Do NOT add more votes into this vote. Blue Blue-''' because we need to keep simple colors: what would happen if we choose the "almost exact colors", like the Orange Skull Stickman in CV3, it will be named Orange-Yellow Skull Stickman. Same for the Blue Skull Bat (CV2), thats bad it we name it Indigo Skull Bat. Samuel17 15:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) '''Blue-I dont think we should pin-point all the colors,then it would get WAY too confusing.# Fire InThe Hole Blue-Same as above.-- ''page/ '' 19:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Blue - Same as above. 20:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Blue - Same as above. Compared with Turquiose Fairy Bat, I think Blue Fairy Bat is more convenient for communication. Ivan247 03:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Blue - '''The exact color is said in an enemy's description. Ownage777 21:11, January 23, 2011 (UTC) '''Blue - IT'S BLUE. Seriously, no need to get into specifics. Ludicrine 00:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Turquoise Turqoise-It turqoise and it look turqoise.The poisoner 12:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Turquoise-''' Same poisonshot_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 20:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) '''Turquoise:same pascal5333 and poisonshot Bla bla blo 20:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Turquoise. Same Pascal5333, poisonshot and bla bla blo The vote ABOVE is CLOSED. Do NOT add more votes into this vote. F-Eel Solution Hey guys, I happeneed to think of the perfect solution to distinguish between F-Eels and Eels. Instead of making the names different we could simply give the F-Eels a black background instead of a blue one. It's a simple solution, but it just might work!-- ''page/ '' 02:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea! However, the Blue Boss Roundhead Eel also uses a black BG because of its color. Ivan247 04:39, February 3, 2011 (UTC) No Water BG Since these eels are above ground, should we remove the water BG in their picture? We add a water BG to land enemies that are in water, so should we remove it for water enemies that are usually out of it? We did it with the Mountaintop bosses, after all. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:56, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I'd even suggest to remove the water BG alltogether - like on the Japanese Wiki. --Majorlee (talk) 15:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly, I'd go with DMS' suggestion. Removing water BG would mess up with the fact that waterbone enemies tend to be dark; the Orange Mask Eel has a completly black body. Also we are all already used to having a water BG for waterbone enemies, so changing that suddenly would not be the best idea. Samuel17 (talk) 22:17, September 5, 2013 (UTC)